Lo que me gusta y lo que no
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: A -Jellal le gusta elogiar sobre todo si es a ella. No le gusta la oscuridad pero cuando ella estaba lo olvidaba. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**

* * *

 _ **Lo que me gusta… y lo que no.**_

.

.

.

Le gusta: Elogiar

Si tuviéramos que decir sobre algo que le gusta a Jellal Fernandez era que le gustaba admirar todo de Erza, absolutamente todo.

Por eso ahora que ella estaba de pie frente a ellos junto a Mirajane hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido con Tartaros… bueno el peli azul no estaba prestando la debida atención.

Y es que desde que había llegado el chico de inmediato había pensado ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no la veía? Porque podría jurar que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Casi podía comparar el brillo de sus ojos con los resplandecientes rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los arboles, igual de cálidos a pesar de que su mirada solo demostraba lo fiera que era esa mujer. También miro sus labios y entonces las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon, deseando acariciarlos y sus labios se entreabrieron casi saboreándolos.

Por último se fijo en su cabello que ahora llevaba recogido en una coleta y Jellal amaba cuando se peinaba así porque sus sonrosadas mejillas se veían preciosas.

-¿Qué opinas Jellal? – la voz de Meredy hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos, parpadeo un par de veces no entendiendo y la peli rosa suspiro. – olvídenlo, al parecer Jellal cree contemplar la belleza de Erza es más importante que nada.

Jellal la fulmino con la mirada pero ella no se inmuto, se levanto caminando con Mira y ambas se perdieron de su vista rápidamente, vio a Erza sonrojarse por el hecho de haber quedado solos; el peli azul se levanto y se acerco a ella.

No pudo evitar que su mano se moviera sola acariciando sus mejillas y encontrando que quizá ver los sonrojos podría convertirse en uno de los mayores placeres en la vida. Se miraron por unos momentos y fue Jellal quien sonrió primero, a lo lejos el grito de Meredy indicándole que era hora de irse le hizo fruncir el ceño pero al regresar su mirada a Erza el enojo se desvaneció.

-Ya deben irse – susurro ella con melancolía y Jellal solo pudo asentir. Su mano tomo un mechon escarlata de ella y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Te vez linda de coleta.

Y después siguió su camino dejando atrás a una Erza sonrojada y sonriente. Jellal la miro de reojo y también sonrió, por que amaba deleitarse con la belleza de Erza, con cada cosa que ella tenía y era, porque simplemente no terminaría si tuviera que decir todo lo que podría gustarle de ella.

Por eso cada que le vería le diría algo diferente, porque si existían tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella era mejor hacérselas saber y ver como ella se sonrojaba por ello.

Tal vez era que también amaba la manera en la que ella reaccionaba cuando ella le elogiaba.

Tal vez por eso a él le encantaba elogiar, y que mejor si era a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**

* * *

 _ **Lo que me gusta… y lo que no.**_

.

.

.

No le gusta: La Oscuridad.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda… estando ahí en el bosque en total silencio lo único que podía sentir era soledad; aunque no literalmente teniendo ya un gremio bastante amplio. Miro a Meredy roncar a su lado, pensó que su rostro estaba en total calma y deseo que el pudiera dormir de esa manera aun en esta profunda oscuridad.

Y no le temía a la oscuridad en si, por que no temía que un monstro saliera de la nada, no era esa clase de miedo.

El tenía miedo a que la oscuridad le consumiera nuevamente sin darse cuenta; que le consumiera hasta el punto en donde se olvidara de el mismo, donde no se conociera, donde no pudiera escuchar a nadie… Tenía miedo de que la oscuridad se lo tragara y regrese a hacer ese horrible ser que hizo sufrir hasta la persona a la que el más quiere.

Y las manos le tiemblan porque esa noche ya no puede escuchar nada, porque hace frió y siente que la calidez de su corazón se apaga poco a poco… pero no sucede nada.

Justo en frente, a través de las montañas va apareciendo el sol… y los rayos hacen que entrecierre los ojos lentamente y entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Y el sonríe pensando que el amanecer el recuerda a Erza, con ese sublime color rojizo que se alza ante él con majestuosidad. Así era ella, la luz que podía calmar todos sus miedos, la mujer cuya ternura y valor le traían de vuelta a la realidad cuando se creía ya demasiado lejos.

Y se da cuenta ahí mismo que no es miedo… él no le teme a la oscuridad porque de hecho la conoce bien… más bien es ese sentimiento de que la oscuridad no le permite acercarse a Erza.

Detestaba la oscuridad con toda su alma porque era aquello que representaba todo lo contrario a Erza y si el tenia oscuridad en su corazón ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien que camina bajo la luz?

Pero estaba bien… porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes, de alguna manera el sabia que se complementaban y que cuando el sentía que se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad, solo bastaba con ver a Erza, hablar con ella, solo un momento… y entonces todo rastro de oscuridad en su corazón se disipaba… ese era el poder de ella sobre él.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la peli rosa desperezándose y viendo que Jellal emprendía camino entre el bosque.

-iré a magnolia - Meredy no comprendía – necesito verla.

Meredy comprendió un poco la insistencia del peli azul por tomar aquel camino tan cercano a Fairy Tail.

Cuando Jellal estuvo lo suficientemente cerca aun con la capucha puesta pudo escuchar su voz al parecer gritándole a sus desastrosos compañeros de gremio…y una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, tan solo escuchar su voz ya era suficiente para olvidar por un momento esa oscuridad que tanto detestaba.


End file.
